Occult magistrum
by TheExplodingPriest
Summary: Life gets pretty damn hard, when you're charged with babysitting a geoup of ignorant geniuses. Warning: irony. ;D


**AN: and here I am, making the mistake of writing yet again. Oh well. If you make the mistake of reading this, may God have mercy on your soul.**

**Warnings: religious themes, the trashing of just about everyone alive today, teachers, schools, education, the wide-spread stupidity of society, teen pregnancy, trannies, and of course; second hand smoke. And much, much more. And gang violence, can't forget the gang violence.**

* * *

Heh...Do any of you ever have that owe moment were, you really wonder if anything is actually happening? If you're really nothing? If you're really not just the figment of someone's imagination, a character in the mind of a great and all-powerful creator?

Do any of you really know what the hell you're doing out there? What you are, or why you're doing it? I mean, really. Is it not completely superfluous to be successful, when the world around you is crumbling and turning to ashes at your feet, when you're stepping on the rushed skulls of those whom once lifted you up, picking the daisies that are already charred and burnt and smelling them, as if they still had their sweet, sweet perfume?

I know you must have. You, the reader, the fellow person out there; just as everyone else; must have felt this familiar sense of melancholy. This...this feeling of absolute nothingness. This feeling that makes it appear as if you are nothing but a small, minuscule black space that sucks up all that it can, in the hopes of it somehow gaining some of it.

As I stood there, in an empty classroom I felt all of this. A box full of my things sat on the desk behind me. I leaned against the mahogany, hands grasping the cool edge to keep my balance. The room was of pure white, with similarly colored dirty tiled floors. A gaping window was to the left of me. It was cemented shut, sadly, preventing the cool autumn breeze from filling the nearly empty room.

School had let out long ago. The desks were stacked neatly, papers sorted carefully into piles and into the overflowing cabinet. Several folders sat precariously atop the large, aluminium filing cabinet. It was beige, and sat against the wall next to a large chalk board. It was dusty from years of bein written on, scratched from nails being dragged down it to gain the attention of an unruly class.

For some reason, I felt uneasy. My knuckles turned white as I held into the desk with an iron grip. My fingernails dug into the wood, leavin scour marks behind in their wake.

Finally, after what could've been an eternity, I gathered my things and left. The form up remains of my teachig license, and my last paycheck sat at the bottom of the box in my arms. I did not allow him forest teen eyes to look back as I left the building. It was nearly empty, save for a few custodians and other faculty members loitering in the halls.

Several scowled as I passed. I merely smirked. I stopped in the door way, holding it open with my elbow. With my left hand, I raised my middle finger to them all.

"See you in Hell." my voice echoed in the near-empty halls. I laughed triumphantly as I strode out. The heavy door slammed behind me, and from then on; that school was nothing. Those halls, the opposite of hallowed, would of course haint me Until the day I died. However, I would always be satisfied that Id managed to educate a very small portion of this corrupt, unwitting society.

"Ah, it's good being me." I stated sarcastically as I started the engine of my beat up '74 camaro. I laughed maniacally as I sped off to my apartment.

I wasn't upset abou losin my job. By no means. I was glad I wouldn't have to put up with wih censorship, wih hypocrisy any longer. However, I did miss my students. I would always regret letting them down. I promised to tell them the truth, and I did for as long as I was allowed. No. I will never regret that. But I will always regret allowing myself to he beat back down when Id almost reached the top.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**


End file.
